


Cr1TiKaL Juncture

by Ben Dover (AvatarMN)



Category: Cr1tikal - Fandom, Dragon Age (Video Games), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bathroom Sex, Beautiful, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Celebrities, Celebrity Crush, Chance Meetings, Choking, Clothed Sex, Clumsiness, Come Swallowing, Conventions, Cosplay, Costume Kink, Costumes, Cr1TiKaL - Freeform, Deepthroating, Determination, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome, Gay Sex, Gentleness, Group Sex, Horny Teenagers, Hotels, Inflation, Kneeling, Large Cock, M/M, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Dysfunction, Sexual Experimentation, Snowballing, Stranger Sex, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Urination, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting, penguinz0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/Ben%20Dover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you met a bi-curious Cr1TiKaL at a urinal in a hotel restroom after the convention?   If the answer is that you'd like to suck his dick and drink his piss, you're in luck!  Because this is a Cr1TiKaL x Male Reader smutfic.  </p><p>Joined in the second chapter by two more guys, cosplaying video game elves Link and Fenris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattastic99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattastic99/gifts).



> This is a Skype quick fic. It was improvised and transmitted paragraph-by-paragraph over Skype, for the custom-targeted amusement of a good friend. I proofread it and polished it up a little, but it may not be up to my usual quality standards. It's absolutely gratuitous, entirely self-indulgent, totally cheesy, out of character as hell, and I still find it really hot. If it hits your buttons too, and you want some shameless smut with no other redeeming value, you might enjoy it. :)
> 
> Underage character in chapter 2 only.
> 
> I can't believe that Cr1TiKaL doesn't have a fandom on AO3. Especially after he started showing his ridiculously beautiful face on Snapchat.

You're standing at the urinal in the hotel restroom. The convention hall is closed for the night, and it's quiet. You're alone with your dick in your hand when he enters.

A really handsome guy walks in. Staggers, really. He's very drunk. He has dark hair swept up in the front, with dark eyes and thick eyebrows. He stumbles up next to you. The very next urinal, even though there are other spaces. He smiles, and his eyes are squinting and cute.

"Hey man, what's up?" he says, and your heart skips a beat. You'd recognize the monotone voice anywhere. Is this Cr1TiKaL? You look down as he opens his jeans and takes his dick out. It's long and thick, with slouching skin darker than the rest of his pale skin. Your breath catches in your throat, and you greet him back.

Your gaze turns up to see him still looking at your face. He must have spotted you checking him out, but he doesn't seem to have any reaction. His eyes are pretty unfocused. He just smiles at you, still. In your hand, your own dick begins to plump.

He's still chattering. And with every word you're more convinced that he's Cr1TiKaL. Fuck, he's cute. He's got a short scruffy beard, and his eyelashes are so thick and dark. He never stops smiling either, while he sways and chatters, and holds his cock. He wraps his fingers around it and pulls back at the skin that slouches around the mushroom head. You think he's circumcised but not very tight. The head is pink and shiny, like candy. The the rest of the skin is dark like cinnamon. Your mouth begins to water.

Cr1TiKaL absently pumps at his cock a bit, trying to coax the piss out. Your own bladder is burning because you were just about to start when he walked in, and then you froze. You just watch his hand, his cock, without looking away. It's clear that if he notices he doesn't mind. Your hand moves on your cock too, in time with his. Now he's getting a little plumped up as well, and he sways, his shoulder banging into yours.

"Whoah!" he says, as you let go of your dick and reach with both of your hands to steady his shoulders. His left hand goes to your chest, and the right to your waist, where he accidentally pushes up at the hem of your shirt and the hand that had been touching his cock is now touching your skin. It feels very hot to you. And when you look down, there are only a few inches of space between your dicks, now that you're turned toward each other a little. Your face reddens, and he pats your cheek clumsily, slapping your ear with his dick hand. 

"Thanks, man, sorry!” he says. Turning back to the urinal and taking his dick again. You gulp and turn away, too.

Finally, he starts to piss. The golden fluid flows down his plump dusky shaft and erupts from his pink cockhead, splashing the porcelain. Your nostrils flare as the spicy savory odor reaches your nostrils. You're fully hard as a rock now, and unable to piss. Your bladder burns, and your shaft throbs in your palm. Your eyes are fixed to the golden flow when you feel his eyes and you look up to see him looking at your dick. Then he glances back up at your face and grins wider. He forgets himself and turns, directing the spray at the wall. "Shit," he mutters, then stumbles over his own feet. 

You have to grab him again, and the hot wetness of his piss splashes your thigh and soaks into your jeans. A few drops splatter onto your aching hot shaft, and it twitches in response. A strangled groan comes up into your throat as he regains his footing.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry," he apologizes, slurring and giggling. He reaches out to you and you reflexively pull away, before catching yourself and staying still. His fingers swipe at the wet spot on your thigh. The back of his hand brushes your solid dick. You assure him it's okay until he stands up straight again and takes it all in. His piss has run downward, and the entire leg of your jeans is drenched.

Suddenly, Cr1TiKaL’s hands go to the waist of his own jeans, and he pushes his pants down to his knees. You choke and look at the door to the bathroom, wondering how long you would go without any company. Then his head butts into your belly and you put your hands into his hair, then under his arms, and help him stand straight again. His pants are below his knees, and his pale thighs are covered with a little bit of sleek dark hair. His heavy half-hard cock is swaying, dripping piss.

"Let me trade pants with you, man. Yours are ruined," he chuckles. He's gone commando, wearing no underwear. You stammer that it's okay, but he insists. "No, man. Let me do this for you. Uh, I don't think I can get my shoes off without falling down, dude."

Your pulse is hammering in your ears as you look at his perfect face. And then down at his fucking gorgeous cock. And you thought his voice was a turn-on. Who knew he looked like this, too. You swallow, and drop to your knees. You put your hands on his pants, and he leans over to brace his hands on your shoulders and lift his foot out of one shoe. As he struggles, his cock comes right toward your face, and brushes your forehead, leaving a wet pissy trail over your eyebrow.

He freezes and mumbles "sorry". You turn your face up and say it's okay, letting it brush against your lips. He hisses in a breath, and the strong flavor of his piss is in your mouth. You whisper back that it's okay. He stares at you, slowly blinking those black lashes.

"Do you want to?" he says, and rather than answer you just open your mouth and close your lips around the head of his cock, maintaining eye contact. 

"Oh. So do I," he says.

You savor his piss on your tongue, and without delay gulp his cock into your mouth and suck. It's thick and warm, big but still a little spongy. You hum and pull on it with your lips, stretching the half-hard shaft. He groans and his knees start to buckle. You lever yourself to your feet and hold him around the waist, keeping his cock in your mouth, and pushing him against the wall between the urinals. You squat there. He can lean back and hold onto the pipes while you suck his pipe... it hardens and prods at the back of your throat. Your saliva bubbles around your lips.

Your hand goes to your cock and you find the head wet with precum.

You suck him hard, and he groans. His voice is so deep. It's a thrill to hear some passion injected into it for once. He holds your head and thrusts gently. The thick shaft stretches your lips and it glides over your teeth and tongue, battering at the back of your throat. You take a deep breath and swallow, taking him deep. "Shiit!" he cries out, pulling your hair. You've been sucking him for a few minutes and he whimpers.

"I need to cum, but I can't," he complains. "I didn't finish pissing. It hurts."

You come off his dick, and pant something. He has to ask you to repeat it, and you tell him to do it. In your mouth. Then you put your lips around his glistening head again.

Cr1TiKaL complies, sighing deeply as he tries to release. He strains and pushes a few times. His dick twitches in your mouth, and you tickle the spongy underside, teasing the urethra. You can feel the stream trickle against your tongue before it explodes into your mouth. Flooding your cheeks and bathing your teeth. You tighten your lips around the rim of the head and swallow his hot spicy fluid down greedily.

He sighs with deepest satisfaction as he unloads his bladder into your belly, petting your hair softly.

You hold the head just past your teeth so the piss rolls in your mouth before you swallow it. It's so warm, and salty-spicy. So fragrant. When it slows and stops, you pump with your thumb, squeezing out the last drops, and then attacking again. Swallowing his tingling cock back into your throat, and working back up the mouthful of saliva he washed away. Your hand cups and tugs his balls, anticipating the next course.

"Shit, dude..." he rumbles, pulling your hair again and thrusting.

"I'm gonna cum, man," he warns you. You disgorge his cock, and strands of deep throat spittle connect your lips to his head as you pump his dick with your fist and command him to cum, then. You look up at his beautiful face and he flushes, his mouth open, panting. He hangs his tongue out and winks at you, then begins to shoot. The first jets fly through the air, landing in your wide open mouth. Then one splashes your cheek, and you latch on to not lose any more. His fat cock flexes and pumps a new treat into your belly. Thick gummy ropes of his cum, to chase down his piss. You swallow the hot yogurt chaser greedily, your throat bobbing up and down. It's so good.

When you stand up, and wipe the cum from your cheek and lick it from your palm, he watches your face intently. Still beaming that smile. Then he grabs your hand, and pulls you into a shoulder hug. 

"Can I try that, man?" he says into your ear. "I've always thought about sucking a dick," he grins. You nod, and he hustles you into a stall. Doesn't want to keep risking giving a show, you guess. He drags his pants, still caught around one leg, and leaves a shoe laying by the urinal. He drops you onto the toilet seat and goes down to one knee in front of you. Your fly is open, pants and underwear sagging under your ass. And then his mouth is on you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cr1TiKaL and the Reader are joined by cosplayers. An underage boy playing Link, and his uncle who plays Fenris.

You're sitting on a toilet at a hotel's convention area, with your pants pushed down to your thighs and a famous YouTuber's lips around your cock. 

Cr1TiKaL has it tight in his fist, and is clumsily licking around the head. He nips at it with his lips, and you groan.

He puts his hands on your thighs and goes deeper, taking the shaft into his mouth. He gags when the head hits the back of his throat, but he's not discouraged. He slicks your cock with saliva and it shines, plump and reddening. He pauses to catch his breath, the tip of your dick on his his tongue, visible with his mouth hanging open.

Cr1TiKaL is one of the most beautiful men you've ever seen. His wide brows arch up in the middle, and eyelashes like raven feathers flutter against his cheeks as he bat s his eyes, looking up at you for approval. You stroke your fingers through his hair, thicker than wolf fur, and nod at him, gasping.

He dives back down and sucks you vigorously. Gagging constantly, but not slowing. He gulps and coughs on your dick, trying to swallow it. His lips clamp your shaft, his cheeks pull and suck, and his tongue is a soft wet pillow, taking a pounding. Thick saliva splatters in your pubes when he coughs.

When he comes up for air, Cr1TiKaL looks at you with those dark pools of his eyes, and cranks at your sloppy, wet dick with his fist. He pants, and ropes of spit hang from his lips. You're not going to be able to last long.

"Fuck, man," he breathes, his rumbling voice raspy and low. "Why is this so hot?"

Straight guys tend to think that sex which doesn’t involve their own cock, that can’t make them cum, isn’t worth much. They’re surprised when they finally learn differently. Then his nose is in your pubes and he's gagging again.

You hear the door to the restroom open, and a pair of voices. Instinctively, you close your thighs around Cr1TiKaL’s ears as your body tenses up at the fear of being caught. You push at his head, but he holds on, and his teeth scrape your cock. You gasp and stop pushing, and he keeps sucking and gagging.

Now the intruders are at the stall door, you can see their feet. You whimper, feeling spit trickle down your balls, the head of your cock squeezed by Cr1TiKaL’s quivering gag reflex.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" one of the new guys says, laughing. His knuckles rap on the door. Fuck. You're going to cum any second. You try to stammer an excuse, but you're incoherent.

To your horror, Cr1TiKaL comes off your dick rapidly, and under tension of your raging hardon it splats loudly against your belly, splattering the hem of your shirt with saliva. Cr1TiKaL twists around and swiftly opens the latch and pushes on the door. Then he's swallowing your cock again and you're looking up at the wide-eyed faces of two cosplayers.

The intruders are dressed as video game elves. There's a tall man with a toned but slender build, staring at you through the fringe of a white wig. He's Fenris, from Dragon Age. His friend is shorter, looks like a kid. His mouth is hanging open, and his hands clutch at the green cap on his head as he barks out a peal of sharp laughter. He's Link, from the Legend of Zelda.

You struggle to stand up, but Cr1TiKaL holds you down to the toilet, slurping on your dick. It's so warm and wet in his mouth. His tongue laps at the sweet spot, under the head of your cock. 

"Fuuuck," you groan, and sag against the toilet. Then you cum.

Your balls tighten and you explode in Cr1TiKaL’s mouth. You cry out and look up at the two men at the door, your face hot and throbbing in time with the pulse in your cock. Cum floods Cr1TiKaL’s mouth, wet and slippery around your shaft. His cheeks pull, and he swallows. You clutch his hair with your fingers and he pulls harder, drawing a massive load up out of your balls and into his belly. Finally he coughs and comes up for air, and the last spurt hits him in the face, clinging to his thick lashes and dripping on his cheek. Your dick snaps back again, still twitching.

"Holy shit," Link whispers, breaking a minute of silence, with you just sagging and covering your hot face with your hands. Cr1TiKaL pivots on his knee, stroking your thigh with one hand and turns to the elves. 

"I know, right?" Cr1TiKaL beams, smiling up at the other guys. 

He holds his hand out, and Fenris only hesitates for a moment before he takes it and helps Cr1TiKaL up from his knees. Cr1TiKaL pulls the shocked Fenris in for a shoulder hug. His pants are still around his ankles, his limp dick dangling in the open. And he's got one shoe on, the other is lying by the urinal where he left it. But he acts like there's nothing unusual happening. Then he holds his hand out to Link, and the boy looks at the palm of his own hand for a moment, before taking Cr1TiKaL's. But he stiff-arms to the older man from going in for a shoulder hug, so Cr1TiKaL just grins and shakes the hand.

"Usually I only see guys pissing in here," Link deadpans. 

"You missed that part," Cr1TiKaL drones in his even more deadpan voice. His eyes crinkle as he grins. Then his smile falls. "Oh shit, dude!" He turns back to you. "You didn't piss."

"Sorry, man," Cr1TiKaL says, dropping to his knees again, and cupping your mostly softened shaft in his palm. "Let me help you with that."

"Oh my god," you groan, as this situation gets even more surreal. Cr1TiKaL bends down and lifts your cock to brush against his lips.

"Go ahead, I want to try this, too," he says.

"Ummm," Link interjects, with the understatement of the night.

"Pee shy?" Cr1TiKaL asks you, turning his face up again with that sweet smile. He pushes your shirt up and gently caresses your belly with his other hand. "Don't be scared. Please?"

You look up at Fenris. His stony face is expressionless. Then down at Link, and his hand is over his mouth in fascination. Then back down to Cr1TiKaL's kind, almost black eyes.

You sigh, and nod. Cr1TiKaL holds your dick like a fragile bird and kisses it, taking the head between his pursed lips so it touches his slightly parted teeth. You let go of your aching bladder, and start pissing in the man's mouth.

Cr1TiKaL grunts, and a little bit of golden fluid spills around his lips as he uses them to pull your cock deeper, and he begins to swallow. He hums with pleasure as he drinks from you, his adam's apple bobbing up and down. His eyes are closed, and his breath puffs out of his nose and tickles the base of your cock, and the short hairs.

When you're done, Cr1TiKaL sighs through his nose and draws your entire soft dick into his mouth, and he pulls at it, suckling out the last drops. After he spits it out, he smacks his lips.

"Wow. That's pretty good," he rumbles, licking his rosy plump lips. 

"Fucking SHIT," Link hisses, and you and Cr1TiKaL look up at his blushing, wide eyed face. Quiet Fenris is blushing a little, too.

"You guys must have to piss, too," Cr1TiKaL says. "I mean, that's why you're here, right?"

Link chuffs a long breath out. "Way too fucking hard for that, now!" he answers, his voice squeaking high. 

Fenris grunts and nods, closing his hand around the obvious bulge in his tight pants.

"Well," Cr1TiKaL drawls. "We can take care of that, too. Right, buddy?" he says, turning and pushing at your shoulder with a fist.

"Uh-huh," you stammer, nodding. Oh god, oh god.

Cr1TiKaL stands, and pulls you to your feet. He holds your hand as he shoos the cosplayers back from the stall door, pulling you along by your hand. 

"Back up against the sinks, guys," Cr1TiKaL orders, "And drop trou."

"Um," Link says, opening his belt. "Should we go one at a time? I go first, and we have him guard the door?" he asks, nodding up at his friend.

"Nah," Cr1TiKaL shrugs. "Fuck it. If someone else walks in, the more the merrier."

Link smiles, showing a lot of teeth and giggling "heh heh heh". He pushes his green breeches past his knees, and pulls the tunic and his hat over his head and lays them on the counter top. Then he lifts the stretchy undershirt over his head, leaving it on his arms, so it's tucked behind his head.

His body is skinny and hairless. His chest smooth, and his groin, too. You think he's probably underage. Maybe very underage. He might shave but... probably underage, too. You gulp, passion rising. His skin is so pale and soft-looking. His nipples are pink, and stiff. His dick is hard too, standing out from his small body. Not that big, but looking big on him.

Cr1TiKaL nudges you with his elbow. "You want that one, I can tell. Good, I want the other guy."

Fenris has complicated armor. He's stripped down to the waist, laying a pile of leather and vinyl armor plates all over the counter, some spilling into the basins of the sink. He's tall and toned, well muscled but slender. A swimmer's build. His hair looks like a wig, but his real hair must also be very pale. There's a trimmed pelt of light blond hair above his cock, and peaking up to his navel. And a little at the center of his tight pecs. 

His cock is big. Really big. Thick and covered in fat veins, it looks almost animalistic. He's uncut, and the foreskin swaddles the head, just the pink tip showing, and already crowned with a bead of precum. 

For a moment, you almost regret your choice, but... You want the cutie even more. Maybe you can crack your jaw on Fenris later?

Cr1TiKaL is still holding your hand, and he pulls you over to the cosplayers. "Lets do this shit," he drones, smirking wickedly and tipping a wink. He drops your hand and sinks to his knees in front of Fenris. 

You drop to yours in front of Link. The boy is suddenly looking shy. His round face is completely pink, and his soft belly is rising and falling with rapid deep breaths. You touch his ribs with your hands and he flinches. When he opens his eyes again, you gently stroke down his slender body to his hips. His skin is even softer than it looks. 

"Is this your first time?" you ask him. It's risky, you know, but you have to calm him down if you're going to do this. And talking seems like the best way. You won't ask him his age, though. He would only lie, and then the guilt would make his nerves worse.

"N-no," he stammers. The cockiness he was showing earlier comes rushing back. "Bitches be glomping this dick all the time." His eyes sparkle and he smirks. "Suck it, bitch."

"Yes, sir," you smile back at him. You hold his hips and duck your head. He's short enough that you have to do that, even kneeling. You touch your lips to the tip of his prick and he hisses. Then you open up and take him in.

He's slightly sweet, and a little bit yeasty. His straight, rock hard cock slips over your tongue, leaving a flavor like a plain donut. Ah, youth. You savor him for a moment while he lets out a high groan and his hands lay on your hair. Then you suck in your cheeks, and drag your lips along his length, catching the head behind your teeth. He jumps a little, and stiffens up. With your hands on the tense rocks of his little buns, you pull him back into your mouth, instead of diving with your head. Encouraging him to move. It works, and he starts fucking your mouth.

You roll your eyes over to see Cr1TiKaL working on Fenris's slab of meat. He's not going at it as hard as he went at yours, but his frustration at not being able to shows. He's so sexy and cute, straining to try to swallow that monster to the root. He's working up a lot of spit, though. A strand waves, hanging from his chin. 

Cr1TiKaL growls and pushes in slow, straining not to cough as the head grinds against the opening of his throat, stubbornly unable to slip through. He finally coughs, and pulls back. He's got one fist around the portion of cock that he can't fit in his mouth, and he pumps it up the dripping, sloppy shaft, gathering thick saliva. He twists the head while he catches his breath, then tries to devour that cock again.

You suckle at Link's boy-cock as he pumps your face. You can deep-throat, and his head manages to just pierce that ring when he grinds his hairless groin against your face. As it pops in and out, it works up a thick saliva that the rim of his head pulls back into your mouth. You don't swallow, and let it build. Soon it's frothing around your lips.

Cr1TiKaL lets out out a strangled kind of roar, and you cast your glance over to see he's taken his fist away and swallowed half of the stubborn portion of shaft. Fenris's cock is in his throat. The tall man's abs tighten and roll, and he grips the edge of the counter, resting under his ass. His lips are parted and his eyes lidded. This is all the signs the stoic man shows of his pleasure. 

Then Cr1TiKaL disgorges the huge cock and coughs violently. It sounds like he's dying, but his face is so happy, and triumphant. He looks up at Fenris, proud. A glittering rope of deep-throat slime hangs from the head of the big man's drooping cock, connected to Cr1TiKaL's chin. Cr1TiKaL’s breath heaves and Fenris cracks a small smile. He pats the kneeling man on his head, and chucks his chin with his knuckles. “Good job,” he’s praising, silently.

Cr1TiKaL's eyes crinkle with joy, and he looks again at that dick. It's so big, it hangs slightly even when hard. And Fenris is so tall, and Cr1TiKaL so tired that his bottom droops on his haunches... he has to crane his neck and swallow the big sloppy cock again like a baby bird being fed. Half of the shaft disappears between his lips again.

Link is making a lot of whimpering noises now. Gasping and groaning as he pumps between your lips. He seems to tire out, and you take over, bobbing up and down slowly on his prick. Your hands wander over his smooth skin, stroking him like a pet. His thin fingers flex in your hair. 

You're pretty sure he hasn't done this before. You think you're going to be the first person to swallow his seed. Unless he's done that before. The first other person to feel the slippery essence of his developing manhood, and swallow it and keep it. Precious.

Fenris starts humming, the rumble a soft bass under the loud slurping of Cr1TiKaL's mouth. One hand winds in Cr1TiKaL's hair, and pulls. The smaller man squeals and grabs the shaft with his fist, as it slips so only the head is left between his lips. You can actually see the big man’s heavy balls bob, and his shaft jump in Cr1TiKaL's fist as he cums. The kneeling man's throat is stretched tight, and works powerfully to swallow what must be mighty blasts of cum erupting in his mouth. 

Cr1TiKaL coughs desperately, and a strand of cum trickles out of his nose.

"Jesus Christ," Link hisses, and you look up to see his eyes as wide as saucers.

You suckle absently at Link's dick, and he barely seems to feel it any more as both of you watch the other pair. 

When Fenris finally stops coming, Cr1TiKaL's fist goes slack, and the tip of the massive cock slips between his lips, shiny but clean of spunk. Cr1TiKaL didn't waste any, except for the trickle under his nose. Fenris sinks to his knees, and gathers an increasingly slackening Cr1TiKaL into his arms, and holds him against his chest. 

While they cuddle on the floor, you renew your vigor on Link's cock, and he puts his hands back in your hair.

After a couple more minutes, Link makes frustrated noises. You're surprised the virgin has lasted longer than Fenris. Though he's loving it, the poor boy must be a little bit scared. Too nervous to come. 

"Shit," he finally says.

You back off of his dick, and whisper "It's okay. You can do it."

Link jumps as Fenris's hand touches his, and after a moment, he turns his hand to hold it. You wonder what they are to each other. Is Fenris his big brother? Cousin? Young uncle? Not his dad, the age difference isn't enough. At any rate, someone who loves him.

Before you start sucking Link's cock again, you slick your finger with the frothy spit filling your cheek. Then you take him deep, and suck in long, fast strokes. With your other hand, you cup his ass, and pull one cheek aside. You touch your wet fingertip to his hole and look up at him. He stares at you skeptically, but seems something in your eyes that makes him nod. His breathing is getting harder. He's so close.

You sink your finger in swiftly to the second knuckle and he instantly pops.

His prick flexes and pumps sweet boy juice across your tongue. He cries out. One hand gripping your hair, and the other squeezing Fenris's hand. His hips thrust as his buttocks tighten around your finger, and he drives his dick into the back of his throat. Still cumming, it slips past your gag reflex and pumps more sweetness down your throat. Your throat flexes in time with his cock until he's drained. 

You hold him in your mouth until he's soft, then take his arm as he drops to his knee and then plops down on his butt beside you.

Cr1TiKaL chuckles. You remember the other guys are there and look to see him laying on the floor, Fenris has his legs crossed and Critical is draped with his head in his lap.

"Good job, boys," Cr1TiKaL rumbles. "A fun time had by all, right kid?"

"Just another Saturday night," Link brags, fooling no one but amusing everyone.

"Gotta piss," Fenris speaks for the first time.

"Good," Critical turns over in his lap to face him. "Sucking your schlong is thirsty work."

"My back teeth are floating, too," Link quips. You smile at him, and touch his shrunken cock, tweaking it between your fingers.

"I could go for a beverage," you reply.

You lie on your side, propped by an elbow, and Link gets up on his knees. He holds his dick for you, and aims it at your lips. You open up and let him put the head on your tongue, and when you look over, you see Cr1TiKaL is still lying in Fenris's lap, facing in, and holding the soft but still impressive prick between his lips. The two of you hold eye contact as the other guys release.

Link's piss fills your mouth, swirling around your teeth and puffing your cheeks before you swallow. It's hot, and milder than Cr1TiKaL's. Delicious. You feel it burn down your throat and settle in your middle, and the kid has quite a reservoir. You're full by the time he's done. You touch your belly and imagine the bowl of a wine glass, golden fluid turning gently in a circular current. Cr1TiKaL's piss and the boy's piss have different densities, you imagine, like Scotch and Drambuie rolling together. And streaked through with clouds of cream, the man and the boy's loads, floating to the top.

You watch Cr1TiKaL gulp the contents of the man's larger bladder, and you're a little jealous. But he looks so blissful, swallowing, and you're happy for him. And when he's done, he tilts his head and carefully lifts the cock out of his mouth, and crawls over to you. He touches your jawline, and you angle your head to accept a kiss. When his mouth opens, the last swallow of Fenris's piss flows into your mouth, and you roll it on your tongue. You smile and tip your forehead againstCr1TiKaL’s in thanks.

"Well, I have to say that was an excellent little orgy, gentlemen," Cr1TiKaL chuckles, getting to his feet and pulling his pants up. "Does anyone else have roommates? I do."

"Me and my uncle are together, alone," Link says.

"I'm alone, but have a single bed," you say.

"We've got two," Link says. "Want to come up?"

You nod.

"Thanks, lil man," Cr1TiKaL says, ruffling his hair. Then he looks down at his belly. "Hey, do I look fat?" He laughs.

You look down. Your belly is a bit rounded too.

"Ha ha!" Cr1TiKaL laughs. He hugs you tightly, pressing your bellies together, and guides you both into a hula motion. You can feel the contents slosh. "I can't wait to drink the piss that you piss after drinking me and the kid's milk and lemonade." 

Your dick stirs again, in your pants, as Cr1TiKaL proposes that glorious idea and waggles his eyebrows obscenely. Cr1TiKaL shifts his arm to your shoulders, and turns to the other pair.

"To our bunks, gentlemen," he rumbles. "The night is young, and so are we."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Do that shit.


End file.
